


just a king and rusty throne

by mikhailos



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhailos/pseuds/mikhailos
Summary: David walks in on Patrick playing his guitar.





	just a king and rusty throne

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic in [redacted] years, unbeta'd. Please be gentle.  
Title and song mentioned is "Always" by Panic! at the Disco

It had been Patrick’s day off, David working the store alone. Patrick usually spent his days off catching up on baseball games he’d missed during the week (though, the reason he’d missed them was definitely nothing to complain about) or re-reading one of his business reference books, but today he found himself picking up his guitar and absent-mindedly plucking through some chords. It took him a few minutes to recognize the melody of what he’d been strumming, his heart tightening in his chest when he remembered why he’d learned this song in the first place.

_It was always you_  
_Falling for me_  
_Now there’s always time_  
_Calling for me_  
_I’m the light blinking at the end of the road_  
_Blink back to let me know_

Patrick blinked away the tears forming at his waterline as he finished the song, head turning as he heard a throat clearing and light sniffle behind him.

“What, uhm, what was that?” David asked, standing against the front door.

“Ah, nothing, it was nothing,” Patrick replied with a light chuckle.

“That was not nothing, Patrick.”

Typically, whenever Patrick would play, he played happier songs, or aimless chords, just for the sake of practice. David hadn’t heard this one before, and found himself sitting next to Patrick on the couch, putting an arm around his shoulder as he gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“I, uh, I found that song the day after we um, after Rachel was here. David, I was so scared I’d lost you, and the second I got home I kept trying to think of how I could fix things, how to make things right again,” Patrick said quietly, looking down at his lap.

David nodded, letting Patrick speak.

“All the gifts were easy. I knew they pretty much spoke for themselves, but the night before we got back together, that’s when I realized I was smothering you when what you needed was space. I was going to record this and send it to you that night, as a way to let you know how much you meant to me, how much our relationship meant to me, even if we were over, as kind of a final olive branch. To let you know that I’d still be there, regardless of how we… ended up.”

Patrick cleared his throat, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek. He set down his guitar, leaning into David, who pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Well, thankfully neither of us had to go through that, because I’m pretty sure that would have led us both down a pretty dark path,” David said with a gentle laugh, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Yeah, thank you for saving us from that, David, you’re a true hero,” Patrick replied, smiling at his fiancé.

David grinned, leaning in to kiss Patrick softly, his gold-ringed fingers cradling Patrick’s cheek.

“I love you so much, Patrick. Thank you for telling me. Now, can we order some pizza, because I, for one, am starving, and think we’ve had enough darkness for one night.”

Patrick laughed, nodding and giving David a pat on the knee before getting up to grab his phone.

“Okay, David. I’ll call it in.”

“Mmm, this is why I’m marrying you,” David called after him.


End file.
